nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
L.U.N.A.R
L.U.N.A.R is the ninteenth map in the Zombies series, and is primarily set on the Moon. It features a new Major Easter Egg called Dark Portal, which focuses on Richtofen, the Demonic Announcer, CaptainMacMillan and Gruntijackal. A new Wonder Weapon appears, known as the Flame Waffe 90, which is a mixture of the Flame Thrower 90 and the Suction Waffe, two Wonder Weapons from Den Endkampf. L.U.N.A.R was released on 19th August 2012. A New Perk, known as Inflation Beer, which increases the Player's weight, thus causing the low gravity to have a reduced effect. The events of L.U.N.A.R lead to A Universe Splintered and Torn Worlds. As such it is required that the player complete the Dark Portal Major Easter Egg to go on either World of Death or Nazizombiesplus.die, and Bare Bones. Story The Ascension Base was a Group 935 base created in 1954, and was decided to be the centre of development of plant life in outer space. The Element 115 used to create to the Europe Great Tree was also used on the plantlife. This, however, was the problem. As the Tree rapidly grew in it's bio-rooms and the biodome, it's roots penetrated the entire facility, eventually forcing the Group 935 scientists to flee the roots and get back to Europe via the large MDT located underneath the Tree's trunk. Most, however, died trying to escape, explaining why there are no Zombies in Looprevil. Due to heavy amount of Element 115 in the facility to grow the tree, the dead resurrected, wiping out the majority of the survivors. However, the scientists had built a machine which controls and monitors the MDT's on Earth, and the Great Tree's MDTs are on a seperate link to the Earth ones. This is known as the Focusing Rippel, which connects all of the MDTs on Earth. Richtofen knew of this shortly before he killed Ludvig and Samantha. Sophia, however, thought ahead of this and warned the station years before 2014, not knowing that the Base was overrun with Zombies. The Scientists then fled the facility, surviving on the food that was being supplied to the base continously via Europe. They eventually discovered what Dr Maxis was working on with his elite group of Soldiers and Scientists; the Dark Portal. The Dark Portal appeared to have caused massive enviromental damage to the sorrounding area, as the ground was plagued with cracks and chasms. Maxis even says in the radios that he anticipated Richtofen to betray him, so incase he survived, he would be able to use the Dark Portal to track him down and kill him, or recruit stronger forces. However, in later radios it becomes apparent that the Dark Portal could travel to more places than Earth, and by the sound of the message, all the Scientists sent in via tether never returned and suffered horrific deaths. Maxis presumes that it is extra-terrestrial lifeforms, or just simply Earth creatures that were savage. The surviving Scientists of the Ascension Base outbreak then took refuge in the air-filled facilities nearby, and most entered Cryogenic Sleep. As Richtofen arrives with his group, he discovers that the Group 935 members also anticipated his arrival, and the last two Scientists not in Cryogenic Sleep caused the Focusing Rippel to swap the souls of whomever used it. The two scientists then teleported Daniel Smith, Magma-Man, Sniperteam82308 and JerryWiffleWaffle to the Cryogenic Room after hearing that the Demonic Announcer was defeated and seeing the four in space. They believed that Richtofen and whoever was helping him would swap souls with the nearest four liviing beings upon using the device, and would therefore not be able to complete his plans of World Domination. This plan backfires when the four boys actually try to further Richtofen's scheme, and the eight collaborate. Overview L.U.N.A.R is the same size as Generation and Dead Ops Arcade, making it the largest map in the Zombies series to date as it is only one map. By default, the players will be Kevin Sherwood, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Edward Richtofen, however this changes throughout the map, and can only begin with the Major Easter Egg being started. A Random Perk Machine will appear in each spawn. One half of the map is centered around the Ascension Base. A unique feature to the map is the Giant Tree which has grown inside the base, kept alive via Element 115 and other supplies throughout the facility. It appears to be penetrating multiple rooms, and can cause issues if player's do not know how to utilize the positions to their advantage. Along with the Giant Tree comes a new enemy, the Space Ravens. They are Ravens infected with Element 115 that live in the tree. They appear in their special round, and can down the player in three hits. Some Crows, which appear smaller, have a unique attack that upon attacking a player, they will receive a bleed effect which will take 60% of maximun health (without Juggernog) away upon it's completion. The reward for killing all the Crows without receiving a bleed effect will reward Max Ammo and a Random Perk Bottle. When not in the base, dust storms will be caused by the Base's machines, the dust storms will randomly move on the ground and when touched, it will send players flying backwards. On occasion, they will catch a player by surprise. A new perk, Inflation Beer is introduced. It increases the player's weight to cause the Low Gravity enviroment's effect to weaken. Due to the fact that it increases weight and not mass, the player will not become fat due to the drinking it. It only costs 1500 points. The Pack-A-Punch Machine is activated by teleporting to the Dark Side of the Moon. Once there, there is a sixty second timer to Pack-A-Punch and teleport back before the player gets frozen. The frost effect is identical to the Call of the Dead water effect. The Perk-A-Punch Machine is also in the same area, to the building next to the Pack-A-Punch. The Frag-A-Splosion Machine is located next to the Teleporter, and the Stab-A-Throat Machine is on the other side of the Teleporter. The Wonder Punch machine is visible, however it has frozen over, and cannot be used. A new Power-Up has been introduced, known as Suction Wind. It acts like a Gersch Device which sucks Zombies and Player's in, should a Player be sucked in, they will be teleported to a dark room filled with Zombies. They will safely be returned after 20 seconds. Another new Power-Up has been introduced, known as Random Death Machine, which provides a Death Machine with a random Wonder Weapon charatiristic (such as the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe etc), or could just turn into a regular Death Machine with 500 bullets. It replaces the default Death Machine power-up. The Major Easter Egg is Dark Portal, which focuses on the continuation of the Demonic Announcer fiasco, it also focuses on Richtofen trying to fix the MDTs on Earth via the master Mainframe on the Moon. One of the major features of simply starting the Easter Egg is the Soul Paradox, which randomly switches the bodies of the four characters with the four users featured in Concurrent Demise. It turns out that after escaping Concurrent Demise, the four users maanged to teleport to the Moon aswell, but were unfortunate enough to be malfunctioned into the Cryogenics room, the original characters can be heard when approaching the room. The real users and the characters alike will react in a shocked manner to this. The list of swaps are as follows: Kevin Sherwood will swap souls with Magma-Man Nikolai Belinski will swap souls with Daniel Smith Takeo Masaki will swap souls with JerryWiffleWaffle Edward Richtofen will swap souls with Sniperteam82308 Suction Wind Major Easter Egg Musical Easter Egg Home Sweet Home - Mötley Crüe (A referance to the MDT's homestation) Abracadavre - Kevin Sherwood and Elena Siegman (a reference to Ascension) Coming Home (Non-Screamo version) - Kevin Sherwood and Elena Siegman Coming Home 8-bit - James McCawley Quotes Radios Features *Low Gravity *The Dark Portal Major Easter Egg *The Suction Wind Power-Up *Inflation Beer *8 playable characters (only four at a time, however) *Soul switching at will, aswell as unpredictably. Trivia *It is the first map in which the Author took inspiration from (or was just listening to) four seperate songs during the creation process. **Perform this Way - "Weird Al" Yankovic **Home Sweet Home - Mötley Crüe **Highway to Hell - AC/DC **Girls, Girls, Girls - Mötley Crüe *It is the tenth map by the Author, and is the favourite of the Author. Category:Gruntijackal's Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Maps Category:L.U.N.A.R Category:Shinin no meiyo